


How do you know it's me?

by cravingformore



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, Post-Canon, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Timeline What Timeline, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravingformore/pseuds/cravingformore
Summary: Cal Kestis, along with the rest of the Mantis Crew, have been in hiding ever since they faced Darth Vader. Occasionally they go to worlds often, but usually in disguise - Cal's hair is noticeable in any world.But she doesn't need to see his hair to know it's him every time.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	How do you know it's me?

**Author's Note:**

> i am trash and not proud to say it

"Hello again!"

Cal turned on the call. His head was wrapped in a scrapper scarf and his face was mostly covered by goggles. Whoever was calling probably wasn't calling him.

"Yes, you in the scarf!" the woman who called laughed. "You always visit my stand. Why are you ignoring it now?"

He walked over to her. She was selling trinkets, odds and ends, her stand was decorated in blue - the exact shade of blue that Cal knew so well. He had been here before, as he had needed some parts before. "I don't need what you have this time," he said.

The woman smiled. "It's good to keep up connections. Next time you do need something, I might give you a discount!"

Cal smiled "How's business going?"

"As usual. Not much going on. That stand over there", she pointed at a stand, larger and red, "is selling what I sell, overpriced but seemingly high quality. I don't trust it, though."

Cal noticed a logo. "I don't either."

When he turned to the woman, she was already looking at him deep in thought. Then she shook her head with a smile. "I won't keep you any longer. Keep up the good work!" She dismissed him with a wave. Slowly he moved away towards the back of the other stand.

***

"We meet again!"

This time Cal knew to turn. His scarf was a different colour and his goggles were a different shape, but still, the same woman had called him. 

"Hello," he greeted. BD-1 was with him this time, and he questioned Cal coming to this woman.

"Don't worry, little droid. I'm not selling you out." She smiled. "Don't think I haven't noticed those", she explained to the questioning beep with a nod to a large "Wanted"- holo at the center of the market. Cal looked over and saw his own face.

"How did -"

"That's not important. Want to buy something? I might give you a discount."

"I think it is pretty important", he said furrowing his brows.

She laughed. "It's a secret. But don't worry - only I know it's you." She offered him a machine part that would upgrade BD again. BD got excited. Cal took it and went to his pocket but she stopped him. "It's yours. Thank you for earlier." Her eyes looked over to where her biggest rival used to be. 

Cal nodded, taking the part. 

***

"So who is this woman?" Cere asked him when he had met the woman four times with different disguises. 

"I have no idea. Maybe she's Force-sensitive?" Cal honestly did not know what to think.

"Perhaps she is in hiding like us," Merrin suggested.

***

After talking to her for the sixth time he overheard someone say, "Hey, you gonna give me a discount? I visit your stand every month!"

"Sorry, but I only give discounts to who I remember... I have a terrible memory in faces..." She sounded truly apologetic.

***

The tenth time they met he finally found her after hours. Well, he had actually been camping near her stand and immediately after she closed he went in to see her.

"Okay. I need you to tell me how you know it's me every time, without fail. I need to know if it's something I need to work on so I can hide better," Cal nearly begged. "I trust you won't tell anyone it's me, it's already been a few cycles."

To his surprise, she blushed. "Well, I was telling the truth when I said no one else could figure out it was you..."

"But?"

"But... Okay, this is very embarrassing." She sighed and turned away, cleaning something while Cal stood watching. She was obviously just trying to occupy herself. "I know it's you every time because... I recognize your shoulders."

"My... shoulders?" He was confused. 

"... Yeah."

"I don't understand."

She sighed again. "I'm a sucker for those shoulders, okay? Shoulders that tell me you're used to use your hands and your entire upper body strength. They tell me you've been going up and down ziplines and probably doing some monkeying around in some ruins and can probably climb a rope without the help of your feet. Seriously, that's how I know it's you."

So this wasn't what Cal was prepared for. 

"So yeah, no one else will know it's you because I'm the only one thirsting after your shoulders." She was cleaning furiously something. It looked like she was doing five things at the same time. 

Alright. No need to stay any longer, Cal. She's told you the reason. You can leave.

He did.


End file.
